Il ritratto
by Sanae78
Summary: Una mano che scorre veloce sulla tela e piano piano si compie la magia e come in una fotografia appare l' immagine di un piccolo angelo, il suo piccolo angelo


_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Il ritratto"**

di Sanae78

Anche stasera abbiamo fatto tardi.

Taro sarà stanco ed affamato.

Lo guardo e gli dico: "Sistemo le tele e i pennelli e poi ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare, piccolo! Intanto mettiti lì a giocare col tuo amico pallone!"

Mi dice: "Va bene, papà!" e si mette buono buono in un angolo.

Ecco ... ora è tutto in ordine!

"Taro, papà ha finito, cosa vorresti mangiare?"

Non mi risponde ed io mi giro per vedere come mai.

Sta dormendo!

Si è addormentato accoccolato su quella sfera che gli fa come da cuscino.

E' appoggiato con la schiena al muro mentre abbraccia il suo tesoro.

Sembra talmente sereno!

Non ho mai visto nessun bambino divertirsi così tanto con una palla.

Da quando gliel' ho regalato quell' oggetto è entrato a far parte della nostra famiglia ed è il compagno di giochi di mio figlio.

Mentre io dipingo, lui si diverte a prenderlo a calci.

Come è bello il mio bambino!

Mi viene voglia di fissare quell' immagine nel tempo.

E' più forte di me!

Posiziono il cavalletto e vi pongo sopra una tela.

La matita scorre veloce e piano piano si compie la magia, la magia dell' arte. Come se gli stessi facendo una fotografia, appare l' immagine di quel piccolo angelo. Il mio piccolo angelo...

Prima il viso, poi un braccio ed anche il pallone.

Lo schizzo è pronto, ma io non posso ancora fermarmi e prendo la tavolozza dei colori.

Adesso quella figura a me tanto cara sembra quasi animarsi.

La pittura ne sottolinea le forme e le sfumature riprendono in maniera fedele i toni della luce di questa nostra piccola stanza.

Non so quanto tempo sia passato da quando l' ho incominciato, mancano solo poche pennellate e sarà terminato... Ecco gli ultimi ritocchi ... ora è completo!E' stata un' ispirazione improvvisa e talmente impetuosa che non ho potuto resisterle.

Dovevo ritrarre mio figlio!

Ma perché!

Era da tanto che non ritraevo una persona!

Da quando avevo ritratto un piccolissimo Taro insieme a sua madre.

Adesso mi sto specializzando in paesaggi e la mia speranza è quella di riuscire un giorno a rappresentare il monte Fuji in tutta la sua bellezza,

Guardo il quadro e guardo il mio bimbo... Uno dei due è quello vero!

E non è quello del quadro, seppur bello e praticamente identico all' ideale.

Ma che ho fatto!

Io mi dovevo occupare del mio bambino che aveva fame ed invece che ho fatto!

Mi inginocchio in lacrime, mettendomi le mani sulla testa.

Povero figlio mio, si merita di meglio!

Ha scelto di vivere con me e io lo ripago in questo modo.

Ma che razza di padre sono!

Mi detesto per quello che ho appena fatto.

Se potessi mi picchierei!

Mi sento così in colpa.

"Perdonami Taro! Perdonami piccolo mio!"

Sono arrabbiato.

Le lacrime continuano a rigarmi il volto...

Si distruggerò quel dipinto... Ne sono convinto!

Ma come ho fatto ad essere così egoista!

Taro è ciò che più conta per me.

Sono un padre prima di essere un artista.

E d' ora in poi farò di tutto per dargli quell' affetto e quella comprensione di cui ha tanto bisogno.

Grazie a lui sono riuscito a superare il terribile periodo di crisi in cui ero piombato.

Ma sono io l' adulto, mentre lui è solo un bambino che deve vivere da bambino.

Gli farò anche da madre, nella speranza che soffra il meno possibile per il distacco dalla sua mamma.

Te lo prometto Taro, cercherò di essere un padre migliore, anzi cercherò di essere un vero padre

Scusa!

Scusami!

Tra poco mi alzerò e distruggerò quell' opera frutto della mia vanità.

Sono un pittore ed ogni mio quadro è come se fosse una piccola parte di me.

Ma in questo caso è diverso!

Sono grato a questa tela, perché mi ha fatto riflettere, ma ora non serve più.

Mio figlio è la realtà e la sua immagine è dipinta indelebilmente nel mio cuore e lo sarà per sempre.

E' vero cambierà col tempo, perché mio figlio crescerà e forse un giorno sarà padre anche lui.

Ma che succede!

Una piccola mano mi sta asciugando gli occhi: "Non piangere papà!"

E' Taro! Si è svegliato!

E si è intrufolato tra le mie braccia.

Mi abbraccia e mi sorride.

Mi dice: "Che bel disegno papà! ... Ma quello sono io col mio amico pallone!"

Si è riconosciuto!

Lo abbraccio forte forte, quasi facendogli male, lo guardo e gli dico: "Si, siete proprio voi due!"

"Forza piccoletto, è ora di cenare!"

Mi alzo tenendolo in braccio ed inizio ad occuparmi di lui.

Quel quadro, in seguito, ho deciso di conservarlo.

Grazie a lui sono maturato come persona e come genitore.

Un giorno, quando si sposerà, lo regalerò a Taro sperando che gli porti fortuna.

Mi auguro che possa essere felice, anche se io e sua madre non ci siamo riusciti.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
